


The Not So Secret Adoption Of Sir And King

by kate882



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic, M/M, post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “Is there a cat in that room?” He asked, eyes narrowing at Neil.“No,” Neil said at the same time that the cat meowed again. “Okay, there are cats in the room.”Andrew’s eyebrows rose marginally. “Cats? Plural?”





	The Not So Secret Adoption Of Sir And King

“Andrew?” Neil called as he unlocked the door, trying to gauge how hard this was going to be. 

“Living room,” Andrew answered. Which... not ideal. His only chance was Andrew not looking up from the book he was reading as Neil tried to sneak by with the cat carriers.

“Did you get the ice cream?” Andrew asked, eyes still on the page as Neil walked by, trying to keep the cat carriers below his line of sight without obviously slouching as he passed the couch.

“I forgot,” he admitted, making his way to the small guest room. He could almost see his escape. “I’ll get it tomorrow.” And then he was in.

He opened up the carriers to let the cats out once he closed the door behind him and shushed them when one of them started purring and trying to get him to pet it.

Neil tried to slip out the door unnoticed, but he cracked it open and Andrew was on the other side, arms folded over his chest, startling Neil a bit.

“Andrew! What are you doing?”

“What’s in there?” Andrew asked, leveling Neil with a blank look.

“Nothing,” Neil lied smoothly, but Andrew did not look impressed by it. He looked even less impressed when a meow sounded behind Neil.

“Is there a cat in that room?” He asked, eyes narrowing at Neil.

“No,” Neil said at the same time that the cat meowed again. “Okay, there are cats in the room.”

Andrew’s eyebrows rose marginally. “Cats? Plural?”

“Just two,” Neil was quick to assure him. He could feel one of the cats trying to nudge his leg out of the way so it could exit the room, but he ignored it for the moment.

“Why?” Andrew finally asked after a moment of just staring at Neil.

“I was at the pet store and-”

“Why would you go to the pet store?”

“Erik texted me that he’s getting Nicky a dog for his birthday, so I thought dog stuff would be a good present, and apparently it was adoption day with the rescue groups. And they were telling me how hard it’s been to get these two adopted because they’re older and I just…” he trailed off with a shrug.

“And you just decided to adopt two cats. With no prior pet experience. Or any kind of communication. How long did you think it would take before I’d figure out there were cats in our guest room?” Andrew asked as the calico finally pushed it’s way past Neil’s leg and went to sniff Andrew’s slippers. Andrew’s brows drew together as he looked down at the cat.

“Long enough to come up with a way to convince you that two cats is a good idea?”

“They’re your problem. And if they haven’t gotten their junk removed yet that’s your problem too because we aren’t here enough for kittens,” Andrew said simply, nudging the cat away with his foot when it started to try and chew on his slipper.

“That’s it?” Neil asked, not bothering to hide his surprise. He’d really thought this would take more convincing. 

“That’s it,” Andrew repeated, walking back over to the couch. The tabby finally emerged from the guest room as well when Neil stepped out of it to follow Andrew.

“What should we name them?” He wondered out loud as he moved Andrew’s legs so he could join him on the couch and let Andrew lay them out across his lap as soon as he was settled, flipping on the tv to the sports station.

“Cat One and Cat Two,” Andrew said flatly, opening up his book again, and glaring over the top of it when the tabby jumped up on the couch and curled up next to Andrew.

“Those are terrible names,” Neil informed him, even as a smile tried to form itself on his face.

“You’re the one with the experience in coming up with new names,” Andrew shrugged, seeming to decide not to shove the cat off of the couch, but moving his leg slightly so it wasn’t touching the cat.

“That’s different,” Neil protested, pulling out his phone. “I’ll ask the others,” he decided. And then he looked up with sudden realization. “I forgot to get the dog bed for Nicky.”

Andrew didn’t even look up from his book as he answered. “Then order one online. You clearly can’t be trusted in a pet store.”

“I guess,” Neil muttered, more absorbed in his phone which was blowing up now that he’d told the group chat shared with the other former Foxes he and Andrew had two cats. Mostly with demands for pictures and cat emojis.

Neil sent a picture of each and waited as the name suggestions started rolling in, getting more ridiculous with each one, mostly coming from Nicky.

Finally, the group took a vote and Neil looked over to Andrew. “So they have names now,” he announced.

Andrew didn’t answer that, but he did look up, so Neil knew he was waiting.

“So this one,” Neil points at the tabby on the couch with them, “is Sir Fat Cat McCatterson. And the other one is King Fluffkins,” he says with all of the seriousness he can muster.

Andrew just stares at him.

And keeps staring.

Neil is pretty sure it goes on for a few minutes, like Andrew thinks he can will Neil into taking it back by looking at him long enough.

“That is the worst thing I have ever heard in my life,” Andrew finally said and looked back down at his book.

“I’m thinking King and Sir for short. Sir Fat Cat McCatterson is a bit of a mouthful,” Neil answers.

Andrew doesn’t answer that, or anything else cat related for the rest of the night, but they still have the cats now, and after a few weeks Neil even catches Andrew scratching Sir’s ears in passing so he’d count it a victory. Even though he knows not to say as much to Andrew.


End file.
